The story of the Love Warriors
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Shifu tells Po and the Five the Prophecy of the Love Warrirors who will soon But who are they? Story better than Takes place BEFORE 'Sing off between Masters'


**Me:Hey guys here's the story of the prophecy I mentioned in "Sing off between Masters"**

**Po:Yey we can find out the prophecy.**

**Me*:Sighs*PO go away before I change my mind.**

**Po:Why?**

**Me:Because your suppose to be with the five!**

**Po:Oh sorry.*Leaves***

**Me:*Sighs***

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda(I will one day my father got an invitation to Hollywood, I don't know how though?, and we all get to chose a place where we want to visit. I know weird)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Po and the Five were in the training hall not training though. Viper and the boys were watching as Po tried to find Tigress's tickle spot.

"Come on Po! You can find it!"Monkey and Mantis supported. All of the sudden you heard Tigress laughing.

"Hahahahaha!Po stop hahaha thats enough you hahaha found it already"Tigress said. But Po didn't stop he kept on tickling her. The doors opened but noone bothered to look who it was. It was Shifu. He saw Po tickling Tigress he smiled.

"STUDENTS!"Shifu called them. Right away Po stoped tickling Tigress. and they regained there posture. Po and Tigress definetly embarred. Shifu noticed and chukled."I see that it's about time I told you the Prophecy Ooway told when I was your age."Shifu said.

"Was that like 5 dynasties ago"Po whispered to Tigress which she punced him the shoulder."OW"He cried.

"Now..."Shifu began."This story was told to me from Oogway and this prophecy will soon take place..."

_Flashback(About 27 years ago)_

_A Mother and Father were crying for they had to leave there young cub at in orphange. They had to keep her safe._

_"Do we have to leave her?"The Mother asked her husband._

_"It's for her safety"He answered. Both the mother and father were felling pain but they knew if they didn't leave her both the Prophecy and her life would be ruinned. They gave her a kiss in the forehead and left her at the door step of Bao Gu Orphanage. They were heartbroken. Another family lived happily but one tragic day they wer attack and The Father stayed to protect the village he ordered his wife to take their child and run. She ran as fast she could but she didn't seem to be able to lose the wolves behind her. She took her child and left him in a crate. She drove the wolves away from him and was killed. Her child was never found. Or so they thought. The Prophecy says that these to children will one day meet although they might not get along at first they will fall in love slowly._

_End of Fashback_

"These two will become the greatest warriors in all of China"Shifu said."They will realize they love one another and will never ever let the other down. They would love each other greatly. Not even the strongest force would tear them apart"He finished.

"Cool"Po said."So one day two warriors will fall deeply in love?"He asked.

"Thats correct"Shifu answered.

"Wait wait they I hear you say that it'll soon take place?"Mantis asked.

"Yes"Shifu answered."This is a very strong prophecy no two warriors have ever fallen in love in history"He explained."These two will be the very first." Po and The Five looked at each other."It will happen THIS year too"

"Cool!"Po said."We're going to be able to meet these two warriors. Right?"

"Indeed Dragon Warrior."Shifu said."Although all of you may know them already"He said and walked out leaving the others confused. Until he came back."Crane, Viper I need to speak with the both of you"He called them.

"Maybe they're the phrophecy"Monkey told Mantis after they left.

"No way they can't be the phrophecy why would Shifu want to tell them they are the phrophecy I belive it's Po and Tigress they hated one another at first. Well Tigress did."Mantis said seeing Po and Tigress fooling around again or you could say Po tickling Tigress again. Monkey thought about it for a second or two and agreed with him.

**With Shifu, Viper, and Crane.**

"What is it Master?"Viper asked.

"Well about the phrophecy"Shifu stared.

"Wait don't tell me"Viper stopped him."Po and Tigress are the prophecy right?"

Shifu smiled."Crane bring down the banner for me please."Crane did as he was told and to both Crane and Vipers surprise it WAS Po and Tigress!"Don't tell Monkey and Mantis because they would surely ruin the phrophecy and don't tell Po nor Tigress because the would SURELY ruin it understood?"He told them and Crane and Viper nodded.

* * *

**Me:Well there you go. I know lazy ending sorry about that.**

**Po:Cool!**

**Me:Oh no Po you didn't hear the last part did you?**

**Po:What last part?**

**Me:Phew! No last part my mistake.**

**Po:Oh ok.**

**Me:Please Review I really aprettiate it. Please be honest and No Flames. Remember if you nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all!**


End file.
